Dei
The 'Dei '(singular: deus, feminine: dea, alternate plural: dii) are the Roman pantheon of deities, often viewed as the doppelgängers, imposters, or alternate forms of the Greek gods (theoi). Compared to the Greeks, the Romans are far more sufficient, disciplined, and do not carry the exact same attributes as their Greek counterparts. Members -The Dii Consentes (Greek Olympians) * Jupiter/Jove (God of the Skies, Weather, Prudence, Justice, Masculinity, and Fatherhood) (Greek Zeus) * Juno (Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood, and Queenship) (Greek Hera) * Ceres (Goddess of Agriculture, Fruitfulness, the Harvest, and Divine Law) (Greek Demeter) * Neptune (God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses, and Voyages) (Greek Poseidon) * Vesta (Goddess of the Hearth, Solace, Homeliness, and Familial Relation) (Greek Hestia) * Minerva (Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Arts, Crafts, and Civilization) (Greek Athena) * Mars (God of War, Agriculture, Spring, Masculinity, Destruction, and the Roman Empire itself) (Greek Ares) * Mercury (God of Messengers, Eloquence, Thievery, Mischief, and Linguistics) (Greek Hermes) * Venus (Goddess of Love, Beauty, Sexuality, and Passion) (Greek Aphrodite) * Vulcan (God of Fire, the Forge, and Smithery) (Greek Hephaestus) * Apollo (God of the Sun, Prophecy, Archery, and Plague) (Greek Apollo) * Diana (Goddess of the Wilderness, the Hunt, the Moon, and Virginity) (Greek Artemis) Bacchus/Liber, known to the Greeks as Dionysus, is counted among the Dii Consentes as Dionysus is counted among the Olympians. Bacchus is the god of wine, celebration, theatre, and madness. -The Titans (Greek Titans) * Saturnus (Titan of Time, the Harvest, and Vegetation) (Greek Cronus) * Opis/Cybele (Titaness of Maternity, Fertility, and the Wilderness) (Greek Rhea) * Polus (Titan of Prophecy, the Poles, the North, and Intellect) (Greek Coeus) * Ocean (Titan of Water) (Greek Oceanus) * Justitia (Titaness of Justice and Law) (Greek Themis) * Moneta (Titaness of Memory, Record, Remembrance, and Currency) (Greek Mnemosyne) * Aurora (Titaness/Personification of the Dawn) (Greek Eos) * Sol (Titan/Personification of the Sun) (Greek Helios) * Luna (Titaness/Personification of the Moon) (Greek Selene) * Trivia (Titaness/Goddess of Witchcraft, Mystery, the Arcana, Ghosts, Tombs, and the Dark Side of the Moon) (Greek Hecate) * Latona (Titaness of Light and Womanhood) (Greek Leto) * Prudentia (Titaness of Prudence, Wisdom, and Counsel) (Greek Metis) * Fama (Titaness of Fame) (Greek Clymene) Most of the Titans kept their Greek names. Only Roman names are listed above. -Genii (Greek Dæmons) * Letus/Mors (Genius of Death) (Greek Thanatos) * Somnus (Genius of Sleep) (Greek Hypnos) * The Tenebrae (Genii of Violent Death) (Greek Keres) * Spes (Genius of Hope) (Greek Elpis) * Discordia (Genius of Strife and Discord) (Greek Eris) * Senectus (Genius of Old Age) (Greek Geras) * Parcus (Genius of Doom) (Greek Morus) * Miseria (Genius of Misery and Anxiety) (Greek Oizys) * Mendacius (Genius of Trickery) (Greek Momus) * Nefas/Error (Genius of Delusion, Folly, and Ruin) (Greek Atë) * Suadela (Genius of Persuasion) (Greek Peitho) * Salus (Genius of Good Health) (Greek Hygeia) * Ira/Furor/Rabies (Genius of Rage and Madness) (Greek Lyssa/Mania) * Victoria (Genius/Goddess of Victory) (Greek Nike) * Cupidus/Amor (Genius/God of Love and Desire) (Greek Eros) * Juventas (Genius/Goddess of Youth) (Greek Hebe) * Justitia (Genius/Goddess of Justice, One of the Horae) (Greek Dike) * Invidia/Rivalitas (Genius/Goddess of Envy and Punishment) (Greek Nemesis) * Fortuna (Genius/Goddess of Fortune and Luck) (Greek Tyche) * Metus/Formido (Genius of Panic) (Greek Phobus) * Pavor/Terror (Genius of Terror) (Greek Deimos) * Fraus (Genius of Fraud and Deceit) (Greek Apate) * Voluptas/Volupia (Genius of Pleasure and Delight) (Greek Hedone) * Orcus (Genius of Oaths and the Curse of Oathbreaking) (Greek Horkos) * Concordia (Genius/Goddess of Harmony and Concord) (Greek Harmonia) * Libertas (Genius/Goddess of Liberty and Freedom) (Greek Eleos) -The Venti (Greek Anemoi) * Favonius (Ventus of the West) (Greek Zephyrus) * Aquilon (Ventus of the North) (Greek Boreas) * Eurus (Ventus of the East) (Greek Eurus) * Auster (Ventus of the South) (Greek Notus) -The Protogenoi (Greek Protogenoi) * Aer/Caligine (Protogena of the Void and Air) (Greek Chaos) (Magnum Khaios) * Caelus (Protogenus of the Sky) (Greek Uranus) * Terra (Protogena of the Earth) (Greek Gaia) * Pontus (Protogenus of the Sea) (Greek Pontus) * Mare (Protogena of the Sea) (Greek Thalassa) * Necessitas (Protogena of Necessity and Compulsion) (Greek Ananke) * Nox (Protogena of the Night) (Greek Nyx) * Scotus (Protogenus of Darkness) (Greek Erebus) * Dies (Protogena of the Day) (Greek Hemera) * Ether (Protogenus of Light and Aether) (Greek Æther) * AEternitas (Protogenus of Eternity) (Greek Aeon) -Other Gods * Arcus (Goddess of the Rainbow) (Greek Iris) * Lucina/Levana (Goddess of Childbirth) (Greek Eileithyia) * Flora (Goddess of Plants) (Greek Chloris) * Proserpina/Proserpine (Goddess of Springtime and Queen of the Underworld) (Greek Persephone) * Pluto/Dis Pater (God of the Underworld and Wealth) (Greek Hades/Plutus) * The Dirae/Furiae (Goddesses of Fury and Vengeance) (Greek Erinyes/Eumendies) * Faunus (God of the Wilds, Livestock, and Sexuality) (Greek Pan) * Aesculapius (God of Healing and Medicine) (Greek Asclepius) * Silvanus (God of Drunkenness and Forests) (Greek Silenus) * The Parcae (Goddesses of Fate; Nona, Decima, and Morta) (Greek Moerae; Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos) Trivia * The name "deus" is cognate to the words "Dios" (an epithet of Zeus and a word for God in multiple languages), and "Dyaus" (the Hindu Sky Father). * The Romans are descended from Mars, as he is father of Romulus (founder of Rome) and his brother Remus, with Rhea Silvia. The people of Rhea Silvia are themselves descendants of Aeneas, the son of Anchises and Aphrodite. * ￼Waverly reveals in the end of Timeline 38 that the Roman deities have completely diminished. It is unknown whether or not this is true for the other timelines. * According to Rhett, the Roman deities are the result of the Roman people subconsciously changing the gods of other pantheons (mainly the Greeks). When asked how mortals could change the gods completely to the point where the alternate identities they gave them actually were able to exist, Rhett believes that it might have to do with a mix of strong mental fortitude and Aphrodite's blood in the veins of the Roman people. * It is revealed following the Hourglass conflict that the Roman gods are ''not ''byproducts of the Romans themselves, but instead an experiment by Minerva (one of Athena's clones), used to overthrow the Greeks. * The name "Parcus", listed as the Roman equivalent of the Greek Morus, is completely original to the Hourglass universe. * Unlike the theoi, the dei have silver ichor rather than gold.